Problem: What is $\lvert 9.1 \rvert$ ?
Answer: ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ The distance from $0$ to $9.1$ is $9.1$, which equals the absolute value.